Symphony
by AngelicConquistador
Summary: “Roxas, Roxas, Roxas… you shouldn’t be so judgmental.” He had been, hadn’t he? [slight demuroku] [hinted akuroku]


**Rei**: omaega attack of the plot bunnies… o.o I blame all those hot convention videos I was watching. XD

**Dedicated to**: all demuroku fans. :D

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way, shape or form. I'm not making money off my writing either, just writing it for freedom of expression. As well as all the people who like the pairing. XD

**Summary**: "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas… you shouldn't be so judgmental." He had been, hadn't he? slight demuroku - hinted akuroku

**Note**: This takes place before Roxas leaves the Organization… XD

* * *

**Symphony- A Demuroku one-shot**

"Speech"

'Thought'

In Demyx's Room-

Normal POV

One day out of every week not spent on missions, two Nobodies could be found together in one room. And no, it wasn't Axel and Roxas, but rather Roxas and Number IX, the Melodious Nocturne Demyx.

The room was white, all the way to the ceiling as expected (Xemnas hadn't really let them use wallpaper… yet) but arranged all around the walls were a variety of musical instruments. In one corner lay a giant harp, in another a drum set. There also was a violin, a flute, a cello, a saxophone, as well as a big grand piano close by Demyx's blue white-washed bed. There, Roxas sat while Demyx played for him a beautiful but also slightly nostalgic song, one that resonated with sorrow and melancholy, of a place that would never be. (The song is the theme of the Organization… it's beautiful.)

This happened every week; Demyx would play him a new song that he composed on a different instrument each time.

And every time, Roxas would tell him which one he liked and if he didn't, why. This time it wouldn't be any different.

"It's too… sad. No, I mean it's good but… I don't like it."

Demyx didn't pause to turn around and given him a stare as he would have liked to, but kept playing. "Why?"

"It reminds me of things… that I don't want to remember," which was Roxas's blatant answer.

"But that's the point, Roxas. I made it so that it reminds us of what we had, and if we try to believe we still have our hearts, they will stay with us."

"That's a freaking lie, Demyx… we have no hearts." His words were a bit bitter at this.

This time Demyx DID turn around. "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas…" His tone was light with teasing, to cover his hurt, probably. "You shouldn't be so judgmental."

He had, hadn't he? But it was the truth… "I like it better when you play your sitar." He told Demyx, but it was really a lie. 'I hate it when you play that song…' It reminded him that he wasn't really meant to exist, that he was just a shade of his Somebody, Sora. He didn't want to be a shade… he wanted to be whole again. This is why he was going to find him, and find out why he had the Keyblade and such.

"I'll play for you, then." Demyx got off the piano bench and sat on the opposite side of his bed, with his back against Roxas's and his sitar in his hands, his fingers began to glide across the strings and Roxas calmed down quite a bit.

Demyx played an upbeat but rather soothing melody, a symphony imagined to be conducted by angels. Or so it appeared in his mental vision; with him at the head of it, and Roxas watching him play ever so attentively. But Demyx soon dashed away his childish thoughts of ever having Number XIII's attention, no, Axel already had that. He was roused out of his reverie when Roxas's head collided with his shoulder, signifying that he had yet again fallen asleep against him.

Demyx sighed, and finished the song. As quietly as he could, he made his sitar vanish and then slowly turned around. As expected, Roxas's head landed on his chest, and he blushed. He looked so angelic when he was sleeping… it was hard to imagine all of that strength he kept locked up in his small body. His eyes softened, and he let him stay there for just a little while longer…

Then all too soon his time with him had come to an end, and he reluctantly brought Roxas to his own room and settled him in his bed, underneath the sheets. He stared at him for a moment, then he tentatively leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead before turning around and vanishing into his room.

He didn't know that that was the last little session they'd ever have with each other, with Roxas as Roxas.

He didn't know that Roxas was going to leave him the next day, and never say goodbye. Roxas might say that he couldn't have told him, it would hurt his feelings.

Demyx would reply with something like, "It wouldn't hurt my feelings. It would break my heart."

Roxas opened his eyes back up a little while after Demyx left, feeling that kiss lingering on his forehead. Maybe Demyx was right, he really was too judgmental… but at least he'd have something to take with him.

He dropped a note in the sleeping water-wielding Nobody's room before vanishing from The Castle That Never Was. Demyx would not see him again.

And when the next week rolled around, Demyx was playing a song to empty air, with nothing but a faint scent of Roxas to remind him that he had been there. It was that his vision of the symphony of angels was no longer able to be seen, because a certain spiky haired blonde boy wasn't in it.

Demyx stared ruefully at the note he had been given. In musical notes, he had written, 'Keep playing for me, and don't worry. I know you will, but since we're nobodies we can't feel it. So don't remember to worry… And I believe you will find your heart through music. Roxas.'

Demyx ruefully shook his head and crumpled up the note. No, he wouldn't find his heart through his music. His 'heart' that made him play the music so beautifully had left him. The only think he could think was 'stupid stupid judgmental jerk…'

"_Roxas, Roxas, Roxas… you shouldn't be so judgmental."_

_He had been, hadn't he?_

End of one-shot

* * *

**Rei**: blegh that kinda sucked… o.o but oh well. Please review! Before my yaoitastic mind thinks up a new story! o.o then again that isn't a bad thing but anyway... you know what to do. Push the button! 


End file.
